Nearly every electrical system has one or more electrical connectors that enable the establishment of electrical connections between various portions of the system. These electrical connectors may include male and female components that, when connected, may be configured to pass various types of electrical signals, including DC voltage potentials and AC voltage signals. In certain embodiments, it may be desirable to know whether the male and female components of the electrical connector are engaged (e.g., connected such that at least one electrically conductive path is established between the male and female components).
Determining whether an electrical connector is properly engaged, however, can be difficult. For example, many electrical connectors may include a housing, locking mechanisms, and other structures that may shield the electrical conductors of the connector from view. Thus, a visual inspection of the outside of an electrical connector may not be determinative of whether the male and female components are properly and/or fully engaged.
At least one electrical connector has been proposed that enables, through visual inspection, a determination of whether the male and female components of the connector are fully engaged. Specifically, U.S. Pat. No. 4,289,368 (“the '368 patent”) issued to Schildkraut discloses an electrical connector having a full mate indicator. This indicator may take the form of a button that extends outward from the connector when the male and female components are fully mated.
While the electrical connector of the '368 patent may include an indicator for determining whether the connector components are fully engaged, the connector of the '368 is problematic. For example, the mating condition of the electrical connector may only be determined through visual inspection. Thus, unless the connector is readily viewable during operation, the mating condition of the connector cannot be ascertained. Further, the connector of the '368 patent provides no way, other than through visual inspection, to actively monitor its connectivity during operation. Thus, monitoring the connection condition of the electrical connector of the '368 patent may be difficult or impossible if the connector is embedded within an electrical system or otherwise hidden from view.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems or disadvantages existing in the electrical connectors of the prior art.